Independent
by Misty Neige
Summary: pengkhianatan serta perjuangan menghiasi setiap pertempuran yang terjadi antara penjajah dengan peri bumi. / buat kemerdekaan Indonesia./ Mind or RnR


.

.

.

.

.

©Masashi Kishimoto

Alur nggak jelas, Typo bertebaran dimana- mana, dan ranjau bom disekeliling nya.

ϻɨșϮψ ňԑĭϭҿ

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut Indigo dengan poni depan yang menutupi dahi nya itu berjalan dengan anggun dan sekeranjang sayuran ditangan nya. Gadis yang bernama Akasuna Hinata itu tersenyum dan menyapa sedikit orang- orang yang dikenalnya. Saat ini ia sedang ada dipasar, neneknya menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja karena persediaan makanan dirumah sudah menipis.

Kakaknya sedang berlatih kemiliteran pada pasukan Jepang, ia sendiri sekarang sedang berbelanja dipasar demi memenuhi asupan makanan yang ia makan untuk sehari- harinya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi proposional dengan wajah cantik alami serta sikap yang lemah lembut dan sopan santun membuat bayak orang tertarik padanya, bukan hanya dari wilayah sekitarnya saja, banyak juga yang menyukainya dari luar pulau.

Peluh membasahi kening nya, dan dengan cepat ia menyeka nya dengan punggung tangan nya yang putih mulus itu.

Mata nya yang seindah batu Amethyst menyusuri penjual- penjual yang ada disekitarnya, berharap menemukan apa yang dicarinya, namun nihil, tidak ada yang dicarinya. Dan itu membuatnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Hinata- san. " Suara dari belakangnya membuatnya dengan refleks menoleh. Sabaku Gaara sang Jendral Militer sekarang sedang ada dibelakangnya dengan senyuman tipis yang bisa membius para kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

"Ah, Sabaku- sama. " Hinata membungkuk hormat pada pria itu. Seperti yang sudah diajarkan oleh kakaknya, ia harus menunduk hormat seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang lain nya yang sedang menghormati orang penting.

"Anda sedang apa disini? " Sang Jendral bertanya dengan senyum tipis yang masih menghiasi bibirnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangkat keranjang belanjaan yang ada ditangan nya.

"Aku hanya mencari bahan makanan untuk nenekku. " Jawabnya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu.

"Oh, Chiyo-baasan, eh? "

"Ya. Anda sendiri mau kemana, Sabaku- sama? " Hinata bertanya ramah dengan berjalan mendahului sang Jendral.

"Hanya mampir sebentar, melihat pasar ini saja. " Jawab Gaara dengan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi incaran nya. Yah, walaupun ia sudah punya istri, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk menambah lagi?

"Oh. "

"Hinata? Sabaku- sama? Kalian sedang apa disini? " Suara seseorang yang akrab ditelinga mereka membuat kedua nya menoleh. Dibelakangnya, Akasuna Sasori, kakak dari Hinata sedang menatap kedua nya dengan pandangan bertanya yang ia arahkan kepada adiknya yang berambut Indigo itu.

"Kakak, aku dan Sabaku- sama hanya tidak sengaja bertemu tadi. " Hinata menjelaskan dengan menunjuk Gaara dengan sopan. Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum canggung.

Murid kemiliteran Jepang itu sekarang sedang mencurigai salah satu gurunya di kemiliteran itu. Ia curiga kalau sang Jendral memiliki maksud dengan mendekati adiknya yang manis itu.

"Oh. " Sasori hanya ber"oh" ria dan mengambil posisi disamping Hinata.

"Sasori- san, Hinata- san, aku permisi dulu. " Gaara yang merasa bahwa tatapan Sasori yang mencurigainya langsung undur diri dengan sopan dan memberikan senyuman tipis nya untuk Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Gaara hanya berjalan dengan tenang, tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya Sasori dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena mendekati adiknya itu.

"Apa yang Sabaku- sama katakan padamu, Hinata? " Tanya Sasori berbalik protektif menghadap Hinata dan mencengkram pundak gadis itu lembut ketika Gaara sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat tatapan protektif dari kakaknya itu.

"Dia hanya menanyaiku, kak. Ngomong- ngomong kakak sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari ini? " Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan nya dengan sang kakak yang kini sudah membalikan badan nya menghadap lagi kedepan.

"Aku sudah pulang, hari ini baik. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, matahari sudah bersinar semakin panas. " Sasori menutupi wajahnya yang Babyface dengan tangan nya yang ia taruh dikepalanya yang bersurai merah bata.

"Tapi aku belum menemukan apa yang kucari, kak. " Hinata mencoba mengelak dengan menarik lengan kakaknya, berusaha agar sang kakak mengikutinya ketempat yang mungkin saja ada barang yang ia cari.

"Nanti saja. Ayo pulang. " Sasori menatap mata Amethyst Hinata dengan mata Hazel miliknya. Berusaha membujuk sang adik dengan tatapan nya yang mampu melumpuhkan kaum hawa hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Baiklah. " Hinata mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Sasori yang kini berjalan didepan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan pria itu nyalang. Menatap seorang pemuda yang kini terikat dengan masing- masing tangan di tiang. Wajah pemuda itu sudah babak belur, bahkan matanya dihiasi lingkaran biru keunguan. Tubuhnya sudah terluka dimana- mana, bahkan tangan nya sudah meloak bolong hingga dagingnya sedikit terlihat karena peluru berhasil menembus dan bersarang ditangan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke! " Pria dengan kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya menatap pemuda yang ada didepan nya dengan nyalang. Tangan nya terkepal erat dimasing- masing sisinya. Pemuda itu seharusnya takut. Takut akan kepalan pria itu yang bisa saja langsung menembus tubuhnya hanya dengan sekali hantaman, namun tidak. Pemuda itu malah menatap pria yang ada didepan nya dengan tatapan datar, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan nya yang seperti ini.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengangkat kepalanya. Berbalik menatap sosok pria yang selalu dikagumi oleh para pemuda di Jepang. Menjadi tokoh yang selalu menginspirasi banyak orang dengan keramahan dan kedermawaan nya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah kedok belaka.

"Menurutmu? Apa yang kulakukan? " Sasuke berbalik menanya dengan senyum seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya yang entah sudah berapa kali mengalirkan darah.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Bajingan?! " Pria didepan nya begitu geram sehingga menonjok perut datar Sasuke yang tidak dilapisi oleh apa- apa. Hanya selembar kulit dan tulang yang ada didalamnya.

Sasuke terbatuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Darah yang dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ayah yang begitu tega hingga melukai anaknya sendiri, anak darah daging nya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaa- san dan Nii- san! Kau membunuh mereka hanya karena kau menyukai janda dua anak itu, Bedebah! " Sasuke balas berteriak dan mencoba memberontak dengan ikatan tali yang menyangga kedua tangan nya itu.

Pria yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu menatap geram anaknya yang menatap nya dengan nyalang. Tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya tau tentang ia yang membunuh istri serta anaknya itu.

"Jaga bicaramu! Mereka bunuh diri! dan kau menyalahkanku! Harusnya kau salahkan mereka! Mereka menghalangiku yang ingin menikah dengan Guren, dan Nii-san mu itu malah mengikuti Kaa-san mu yang melarangku! Jika mereka tidak melarangku, sampai sekarang mereka pasti hidup! " Fugaku berteriak dengan amarah yang menghiasi setiap perkataan nya.

Kerutan didahi nya menambah kekejaman yang terlihat dari sosok pria yang dulu ia sebut ayah itu. Ia tidak mengenal apa yang namanya kasihan, orang yang menghalangi jalan nya pasti ia bunuh.

"Kau yang harusnya menjaga ucapan mu! Jika tanganku tidak terikat seperti ini, akan kubunuh Kau! Uchiha Fugaku! " Sasuke memberontak kembali hingga rantai yang mengikat tangan nya berbunyi saat bertemu.

"Aku ayahmu! Sopanlah sendikit padaku! " Fugaku kini berjalan menuju meja nya yang berada satu ruangan dari sana.

Sasuke masih mencoba memberontak, namun sepertinya amarahnya mulai mereda. Kepala nya kini menunduk sehingga rambutnya yang berwarna Raven indah namun sedikit kusam menjuntai dikening nya. mata Onyx yang dulu selalu memancarkan ambisius sekarang hilang, diganti dengan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ayah. Dari awal kau juga tidak pernh menganggapku anak, bahkan kau mengacuhkanku ketika aku menunjukan prestasiku. Kau hanya melihat Itachi- nii, hanya dia yang selalu kau perhatikan. Tapi mungkin kini kau tidak akan melihat Itachi-nii lagi... " Sasuke bersuara lirih. Kepala nya masih tertunduk. Ia menghentikan ucapan nya, membuat jeda untuk menarik nafas terlebih dahulu.

Fugaku menatap putra nya itu dengan datar. Kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan disini, memangnya kenapa kalau ia tidak menganggap Sasuke anak? Salahkah? Dosakah?

"Karena dia sudah mati! Dan itu karena kau! " Lanjutnya dengan nada keras. Tubuhnya kembali ia berontakan sehingga rantai besi yang mengikatnya kembali berbunyi.

"Jaga bicara mu! " Fugaku menggebrak meja dan berteriak kencang membuat Sasuke menatap kearah ayahnya. Tatapan nya mengandung kebencian, kebencian mendalam akan ibu dan kakaknya yang pria itu bunuh.

Fugaku menoleh kearah belakang. Dimana panglima militer yang dipercayai nya diam. Menunggu perintahnya untuk melaksanakan misi. Ia mengidikan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, menyuruh agar panglima itu membawa Sasuke pergi dari hadapan nya.

Panglima berambut pirang dengan mata biru sapphire menatap sahabatnya yang sedang terikat itu dengan tatapan miris. Ia hanya melakukan perintah Uchiha Fugaku selaku atasan, jadi ketika Uchiha Fugaku memberinya perintah, harus ia laksanakan. Termasuk jika perintah itu adalah membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Buang dia, tapi sebelum itu buat dia sekarat dulu. " Ujar Fugaku dengan mengibaskan tangan nya. menyuruh panglima yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke keluar setelah rantai nya dilepaskan.

Naruto membawa Sasuke yang terus memberontak dari cekalan nya dengan tatapan hambar. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu kepada sahabatnya, tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah.

"Lihatlah Uchiha Fugaku, bahkan kini kau akan membuatku mati. Hahaha, Lihatlah! Dan kau juga akan merasakan bagaimana kematian itu menghampirimu dengan tanganku sendiri sebagai balasan karena kau membunuh Kaa- san dan Nii- san! " Sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan membuat Fugaku mengurut dahinya pelan untuk menghilangkan pusing yang mendera nya.

"Fugaku- kun "Seorang wanita masuk dengan membawakan nampan berisi makanan untuk orang yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya itu. Ia menaruh nampan itu didepan Fugaku. Wanita bernama Guren itu mengambil posisi dibelakang Fugaku dan mencoba memijit bahunya demi merilekskan fikiran pria itu.

"Sudah kuduga, anak itu akan memberontak. " Ujarnya tiba- tiba membuat Guren mengerutkan kening nya bingung.

"Benarkah? " Tanyanya pelan. Raut heran jelas ada diparas wanita dengan surai keunguan itu.

"Ya, dia mengkhianatiku dengan menghancurkan benteng pertahanan yang ada di selatan kota ini. " Fugaku menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menggeram saat mengingat pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh putranya itu.

"Ouch, kasihan. Kupikir kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja dia, hm? " Guren berbisik sendictive ditelinga Fugaku. Mencoba membuat Fugaku menuruti keinginan nya dengan membunuh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Biar bagaimanapun anak itu akan berguna, dia akan menjadi penerusku nanti. " Fugaku berbicara dengan menopangkan tangan nya dimeja.

"Bukankah ada Yakumo dan Isaribi, hn? " Guren masih mencoba membuat Fugaku menuruti keinginan nya. tidak akan ia biarkan Sasuke merebut kekayaan pria ini, biar bagaimanapun ia sudah bersusah payah merebut perhatian Fugaku, dan sekarang teralih begitu saja, no no, tidak akan ia biarkan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Guren. Dan keputusanku tidak akan berubah, setelah ia sekarat mungkin ia akan jera dan kembali padaku. " Fugaku menghela nafas kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini.

Tidak ada perbincangan setelah itu. Guren yang sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya merebut kekuasaan Uchiha, sedangkan Fugaku berfikir bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke berpaling kepadanya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi, jaa-, " Fugaku berdiri tiba- tiba dan langsung pergi begitu saja membuat Guren menggeram kesal.

"Shit. "

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ϻɨșϮψ****ňԑĭϭҿ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini buat kemerdekaan kita yang ke 68. Misty pengen buat cerita dengan alur berbeda tapi tentang kemerdekaan Indonesia juga.

Mohon dibaca ya... jangan lupa Review nya juga.

Misty Neige


End file.
